


Under Pressure

by KISSwift



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KISSwift/pseuds/KISSwift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyband!Blam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

Blaine hadn’t really been sure what he was going to do upon graduating from Dalton. He knew he wanted to do something in music and had gotten into Tisch to do just that. But the Broadway roles just weren’t appearing and he was beginning to lose his passion. So he decided to do the totally cliché music student in college thing. He decided to start a band. Wes had come with him to Tisch and he’d talked him into joining which meant they shouldn’t need too many other members at auditions.

He spent the first hour of the allotted audition time just sitting around talking to Wes as nobody was showing up but after that turn out did improve slightly. Some of the guys that turned out were shockingly bad but an overly flirtatious guy named Sebastian and Wes’ friend David both turned out to be good enough to fill out their members. There was still a half hour left of the audition slot they’d laid out but they figured four was enough for a band. So they were sitting around getting to know each other and taking advantage of the private room. Blaine wasn’t entirely comfortable with the amount of flirting that Sebastian was doing but hey he was single and it was about time he got a boyfriend. Maybe he could give Sebastian a chance at least.

Their game of twenty questions was interrupted by a knock on the door. And they turned to see a blonde with fairly long hair standing in the doorway holding a guitar. Now he was more Blaine’s type and there was the definite suggestion of some abs beneath that t-shirt. He pinched himself to keep from drooling as the guy said, “this is where the band auditions are right.”

“Right,” Blaine told him, “come in and tell us your name and choice of song.”

“Well I’m Sam, Sam I am but I have nothing against Green Eggs and Ham,” Sam said causing Blaine to chuckle, “and I’m going to sing Honey Bee by Blake Shelton.”

“Country jeez,” Sebastian sighed but Blaine smacked his arm to get him to shut up as Sam started singing. Despite Sebastian’s complaints Sam had a really good voice and the minute he had finished (accounting for the time it took for Blaine to stop drooling) Blaine told him that he was in the band. And when Sebastian tried to protest he simply said, “five is the standard number for a band isn’t it.”

He got to know Sam very well over the next few weeks as they began the slow process of writing songs. They didn’t want to be a cover band – not even at first – so they had to get the hard part out of the way. Thankfully Wes and Blaine were both experienced lyricists by now and Blaine could also work out the piano part while Sebastian turned their lyrics into a melody over it. With David working out the drum beats and Sam working on the guitar and bass parts they had a few basic songs ready just before their first concert.

They weren’t playing the biggest room in the world. In fact as things went it was probably actually one of the smallest rooms that would actually fit a band and their instruments plus an audience. Who weren’t paying to get in to see them, they hadn’t quite gotten to that point yet. Still the audience seemed to like it so it gave them a bit more confidence.

The person who had booked them to play the room recommended them to a friend who owned an actual bar and needed a band after one had cancelled on him last minute. The thing was that he wanted two sets of original songs ready before they played. They didn’t even have one. And the current set up they were using to write them really wasn’t working. Too many minds with too many ideas in the same room.

In the end they came up with a solution. They’d split up into one set of two and one three and see which combinations worked the best. While originally Blaine and Sebastian were paired up together Blaine couldn’t cope with amount of flirting that was going on while he did all the work. So Sam volunteered to be his partner instead much to Sebastian’s displeasure.

Blaine however was equal parts excited and apprehensive. He already had a fairly big crush on Sam, one that had started the moment he’d heard him sing. And since then it had only gotten worse. Why did Sam have to be such a nice guy? It was far too attractive. He just didn’t want to ruin a perfectly good friendship by not being able to hide his feelings. And there was no chance of them staying hidden if he was around him all the time. Sam’s sexuality had never really come up so Blaine didn’t know if he was attracted to guys.

The last thing he wanted to do was drive Sam away. But he wasn’t about to say no to spending time with him. So he only had one choice. He’d have to find some way of keeping his feelings hidden while he worked with him. That shouldn’t be too hard… right.

It turns out that it was much harder than Blaine had ever thought it could be. The more time they spent together the more they found out they had in common. Comic books were the thing they talked about most but they had similar tastes in music and movies too. It was surprising that they got any lyrics written at all. But they did and they had them ready well in advance of the gig which gave them plenty of time to practice with the others.

-

The night after the gig the band were lounging around in Blaine’s dorm because it was the biggest room they had access to. His parents had insisted on paying the university extra for a private dorm despite his protests. It still felt like they were trying to pay him off for not paying attention to him all these years. Still it did come in handy so he’d stopped complaining after a while.

The gig had gone well and they’d been quite generously paid for it because they’d saved the owner from a tight spot. It was what was paying for all the beer they were drinking although Blaine insisted on saving some of it much to Sebastian’s disappointment.

Blaine wasn’t drinking. He knew how he got when he was drunk. He would start rambling on and he would flirt with anyone and everyone. There were two problems with that. Firstly he really didn’t want to give Sebastian any ideas. He was already slightly uncomfortable being around him at all until he calmed down the flirting. He did think that they would get along just fine if it stopped or toned down because they had a few things in common but until then he was not going to drink around him. Secondly his crush on Sam was only growing and he didn’t want to make uncomfortable and hit on him under the influence. He was sure he’d only embarrass himself.

The upside to not getting drunk was that he got to watch all the others descend into madness. Wes’ language got even more formal when he was drunk which anybody who’d never witnessed it would probably think wasn’t possible. Although he guessed that was normal for someone who was practically born to be the law major he was.

David was a weepy drunk which was equal parts annoying and entertaining. On one occasion he’d rambled on teary eyed about kittens for an hour. Jeff had caught the whole thing on tape and now every Warbler who had been there had a copy to use as blackmail. But too many shirts had been almost ruined by tears so Blaine knew to keep his distance and let Wes deal with it. No matter how much they insisted that they would never be a couple they were pretty co-dependent most of the time. They were even still rooming together despite the fact that their classes were on opposite sides of campus what with David being a physics major.

Sebastian somehow became even flirtier after he finally drank enough to get drunk. Blaine was hardly surprised that that took more alcohol than he’d be able to consume without passing out. He also got more handsy which he wasn’t best pleased about especially since while everybody got a dose he got the most of it. About halfway through the evening he managed to lock him in the bathroom. It probably wasn’t the most charitable thing to do but he’d had enough of it and he couldn’t be nice 100% of the time.

And then there was Sam. He was his normal self mostly although maybe a bit more chatty than usual. And once Sebastian was out of the way Blaine spent most of the evening sitting next to him as Wes and David pseudo-flirted across the room.

It felt really nice to just sit there and talk. Despite Sam’s slurred speech he could still make relatively interesting conversation and the way he looked at Blaine whenever he talked was very flattering. If Blaine wasn’t completely sure he was imagining it he’d have called it adoration. But that was absurd.

At the end of the party he let Wes take David back to their dorm as he was the least drunk and at least still coherent. He pulled Sebastian out of the bathroom and escorted him back to his dorm room although reluctantly considering how often he got groped on that ten minute trip. By the time he made it back to his room Sam was asleep on the couch and Blaine didn’t have the heart or the resolve to wake him up and kick him out. So he pulled Sam into a more comfortable position and fished out a blanket and pillow for him before going to sleep himself.

Blaine was woken in the morning by his phone blaring out his generic ringtone and he cursed whoever was bothering him this early under his breath before picking up and groaning sleepily, “hello!”

“Hello Mr Anderson, this is Paul Dover the owner of the bar you just performed at,” came a voice that was far too awake for this hour, “well since you gave me permission to record the performance I took the liberty of sending it to a friend of mine who works at a recording studio and they’d like you to come in and record some demos.”

“W-wow,” Blaine stuttered not sure if he was still dreaming, “that’s amazing. Thank you.” He made a note of the details that Paul gave him before hanging up the phone sure he was looking more than a little shell-shocked.

Sam chose that moment to wake up and after getting one look at Blaine’s face asked, “what’s up?”

“I think this band thing may have just become more serious than we ever thought it would be,” Blaine said quietly.


End file.
